The demand for ad-hoc and real-time data analyses by many users simultaneously is increasing in the same way that the data quantities to be processed are increasing. With the increased reliance on mobile devices, the desire of the same real-time data analyses on mobile devices is increasing.
To keep pace with the competition in the current economic climate, it is crucial to have the latest information about processes within an organization (e.g. a company) and/or in the market to be able to make the right decisions promptly. Those decision makers may be away from a stationary terminal or full-size laptop computer, and may desire to be able to make these decisions based on information obtained through a mobile device.
Large data sets that are to be processed can oftentimes exceed the available memory and processing abilities of a mobile device, preventing the data sets from being completely loaded into the available memory of the mobile device.